


Coffee

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic prompt coffee





	Coffee

“I can get you a coffee if you're okay with hazelnut. I just haven't been able to go shopping since the attack,” the young woman's gaze flinched away, and Dean accepted the offer, trying to soothe her with a sense of normalcy.

  
As the world darkened and he slumped over, he saw the strange glitter of the woman's eyes, and thought of his husband.  _ If I survive this, Cas is gonna kill me,  _ he thought to himself. He slid into unconsciousness.


End file.
